Gran Sorpresa
by CELESTE kaomy-chan
Summary: La pareja del chico más inteligente y la chica más fuerte siempre daba algo de qué hablar. / AU


**Gran Sorpresa.**

Ser novia del presidente del club de ciencias no era exactamente fácil. Menos si este presidente se llamaba Ishigami Senku y siempre ponía a la ciencia por delante de cualquier cosa, pero Kohaku lo aceptaba tal como era y realmente no le daba mucha importancia a los comentarios de la gente cada vez que los veían pasar por los pasillos.

-¿De verdad son novios?-

-Eso dicen, pero nunca los he visto besarse, ni siquiera tomarse de las manos.-

-Él es guapo, pero no creo que valga la pena sí va a tratarte así.-

-La hermana de la presidenta estudiantil debería tener más dignidad.-

Bueno, tal vez sí les daba un poco de importancia a lo que decían. No en el sentido de que creyera que tenían razón, obviamente no tenían ni idea de lo que estaban hablando, pero de todos modos le molestaba el no poder mandar a callar a esos estúpidos y estúpidas de un buen golpe.

Tenía una buena idea de qué podría servir para cerrarles la boca, pero probablemente molestaría a Senku así que no iba a hacerlo, simplemente debería aprender a vivir con esos comentarios siempre a sus espaldas y a veces sin siquiera disimular.

-Apuesto que ella lo engaña con ese tal Mozu del club de artes marciales.-

-No me sorprendería, Ishigami-san no debe ni tocarla.-

-Qué lástima, con lo sensual que es.-

-Sí, toda una pena por esa belleza, pero Ishigami solo piensa en la ciencia y en su club.-

Otro día y otros comentarios indiscretos, Kohaku ni siquiera se molestó en rodar los ojos esta vez, pero no pudo evitar un suspiro.

-¿Y ahora qué te pasa?- preguntó Senku a su lado, sin siquiera levantar la vista de su celular.

-Nada.- rápidamente aparentó normalidad.

Él se burlaría de ella sin dudas sí supiera la razón de su inquietud.

-Mira, por fin se están hablando. Qué milagro.-

-Pero ni siquiera la mira, aunque eso no es ninguna sorpresa viniendo de Ishigami-senpai, honestamente.-

-Y solo fueron dos palabras, ni siquiera cuenta como conversación.-

El gesto de Kohaku volvió a arrugarse al escuchar de nuevo el cuchicheo de los pasillos en lo que Senku la acompañaba a su club de artes marciales.

-Oh, ¿así que es eso lo que te molesta, eh?- al captar su expresión, Senku se rió entre dientes, con diversión brillando en su mirada.

Kohaku se estremeció. ¡Mierda, la había atrapado!

-C-claro que no. No me importa en lo absoluto lo que nuestros compañeros idiotas digan de nosotros todo el tiempo en toda la escuela cada vez que nos aparecemos en cualquier maldito lugar.- quiso sonar tranquila, pero acabó gruñendo entre dientes por tanta rabia acumulada. –No me importa.- carraspeó, intentando recomponerse.

-Ajá.- él rodo los ojos. –Sí tanto te molestan esas estupideces pudiste decirlo y ya. Creí que estabas molesta porque perdimos el autobús y tuviste que cargar con mis materiales todo el camino hasta aquí.- rió maliciosamente.

-No me molesta ayudarte con tus experimentos.- suspiró. –Y tampoco me molesta esto, solo… bueno, sí, es molesto. Sé que es estúpido pero igual me molesta. Es que es todos los días y son cosas tan ridículas que… Agh.- se cruzó de brazos, bufando.

Creyó que aquí vendría la burla pero, en lugar de eso, sus ojos se ablandaron casi imperceptiblemente.

-Hmm…- murmuró con rostro pensativo, finalmente guardando su celular en su bolsillo. –Sabes, hay una forma muy simple de arreglar esta situación.- sonrió lentamente, traviesamente, el tipo de sonrisa que solo se permitía darle cuando estaban solos o en la presencia de sus amigos más cercanos.

De inmediato, el rostro de Kohaku enrojeció al saber de qué estaba hablando.

-P-pero tú dijiste…-

-Sé lo que dije.- volvió a reír entre dientes. –Pero no es como si realmente me importara una mierda.- se detuvieron en medio del pasillo más concurrido de la preparatoria, atrayendo miradas inmediatamente. –Aunque sí no quieres hacerlo tampoco me importaría una mierda, de todos modos ya dijiste que cenarías conmigo esta noche.- se acercó un poco más a ella, susurrándole eso al oído.

La chica sintió su rostro ponerse rojo como nunca antes, sin poder creer que su novio de verdad estuviera mostrando este tipo de actitud en público ¡sí ni cerca de sus amigos más cercanos se permitía actuar así! Con suerte cuando estaban solos a puertas cerradas, de hecho, y ahora de verdad la sorprendía este cambio en su comportamiento. Podía sentir a la gente mirarlos boquiabiertos, susurrando frenéticamente palabras que no llegaba a escuchar no porque los susurros fueran discretos, sino porque estaba mucho más concentrada en Senku y como sus manos se movieron a su cintura, atrayéndola un poco más contra su cuerpo.

-¿S-Senku?...- lo miró con los ojos muy abiertos, preguntándose si alguien lo había reemplazado con un clon o algo cuando no miraba.

-No tengo todo el día, leona.- apartó su rostro levemente para mirarla con las cejas arqueadas. -¿Lo hago o no lo hago? Decide.-

Ella se pasó la lengua por los labios, y antes de decirle que _sí, por favor, sí_, él ya había bajado el rostro para juntar sus labios con los suyos, allí, en medio del pasillo de la escuela, delante de decenas de personas.

La estaba besando como la besaba solo cuando no había nadie más mirando, y eso la hizo sentir como si estuvieran completamente solos. Llevó una mano a su nuca y otra a su pecho, correspondiendo su beso con entusiasmo.

Sin embargo, luego de poco más de un minuto, justo cuando estaba a punto de comenzar a subir el nivel en serio, él se apartó sonriendo con ojos llenos de malicia y arrogancia, sin importarle dejarla con los labios todavía entreabiertos y los ojos cerrados, anhelando más de su tacto.

Abrió los ojos y pestañeó aturdida, para luego quedarse boquiabierta al darse cuenta de lo que acababa de pasar.

¡Mierda! ¡Su padre iba a matarlos cuando se enterará de esto! Él era el director y los rumores no tardarían en correr, así que estaban completamente jodidos. Realmente no debió dejarse llevar por su molestia y por las miraditas creídas de su novio, ahora iban a terminar muy mal y todo por un capricho provocado por idiotas que no lo valían.

Con lagrimitas en los ojos y el rostro humeando, tomó a Senku de la mano y comenzó a arrastrarlo lejos del centro del pasillo donde todos los que presenciaron la escena se quedaron con las mandíbulas por el piso y un cambio de mentalidad respecto a la extraña parejita del chico más inteligente y la chica más fuerte de la escuela. Sin duda les habían dado una gran sorpresa que no olvidarían.

**Fin.**

Holaaaaaaa! :D

Esto es una secuela de mi anterior fic llamado Fácil, pero realmente no necesitan haberlo leído para entender este fic xP

Necesito más fics de estos dos :'v Son tan hermosos q voy a morir! ! ! TTwTT

La verdad es q es muy dificil escribir a Senku romantico, espero no haberme excedido aquí x'D

Gracias por sus reviews y su apoyo en fics anteriores, los amo~ :3

COMENTEN! *o*

Me despido!

CELESTE kaomy fueraaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!


End file.
